1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a controlling method thereof, and a display system, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which performs Bluetooth communication without an Infrared (IR) receiver, as well as a controlling method and a display system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a control device such as a remote processor or remote controller which controls a display apparatus may transmit a user's control command to a display apparatus through an infrared (IR) signal and also through various other methods. For example, a remote processor which transmits a control command using a near field communication method such as Bluetooth communication may transmit a control command easily even if there are obstacles between a display apparatus and the remote processor.
Because of these advantages, a control device using a near field communication method is frequently used. However, a control device using near field communication requires pairing with a display apparatus when initially connected to the display apparatus because two devices must typically recognize addresses of one another in order to be interconnected. Therefore, to perform a pairing operation, an IR signal is required to boot the display apparatus.
In other words, the display apparatus typically requires a separate IR signal receiver to receive an IR signal which is used only to boot the display apparatus to perform an initial pairing operation. Accordingly, a method for using a remote processor which uses near field communication only, such as Bluetooth, without using an IR signal is desired.